The Beauty Of Imagination
by KissingxxFangs
Summary: Kalia Smith. Damon Salvatore. An untold love story that has a serious impact when Damon's past and present colide. Full summary inside. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Winter 1864

Disclaimer: I own nothing. *Sob*

Full summary: Before Katherine, there was another woman in Damons life. His bestfriend and fiance, Kallia Smith but after the events in 1864 the romance ended and Damon thought Kallia was dead. But is she really? And is there a new edition to Kallias family, one that Damon never even Knew exsisted? Drama!

"Damon? Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Kallia Smith pivoted, her large blue eyes wondering the expance of the forest in search of her favourite blue eyed boy with a facinated smile curling her pink lips up at the corners. It was cold out, a light sheet of frost coated the forest floor hazardly, weilding its way up the trees and into the fine stems of some leaves, making the place look even more enchanting and mysterious than usual. Kallia giggled and lifted the long satan skirt of her dress, continuing to twirl around and around aimlessly until the world was nothing but a mere distant blur at the back of her mind. Her father had always frowned upon her actions, told her it was immature childs play to dance, to twirl, to forget the world she lived in for even the smallest amounts of time, but she truely couldnt help it. She was a dreamer at heart, bored and displeased by the dull void of reality and so she took matters into her own hands, twisting life into something outragous, something intresting, something Kallia as Damon would say. She stopped twirling for an instant, dropping the tails of her skirts to the floor and tilting her head back so she could gaze at the greyish blue sky above her. "I imagine it shall rain soon." she murmered softly, knowing he would never stray far and would hear her quiet words.

She kept her eyes cast on the sky, even as she felt his strong arms incircle her waist and pull her small body flush against his own. "Mhm, I think you're right miss Kallia." the chime of his voice was as soft as her own, and she shivered as his cool breath carressed the nape of her neck, exhailing on a sigh. Kallia turned in his arms so they where nose to nose and planted a feather soft kiss on his pale cheek. He's so beautiful, she thought in awe, stroking her index finger along his chisled features with a satisfied grin. Damon and her had been insperable since Kallia was six years old, fordging an almost immidiate bond over there unique outlook on life. She could still remember his blue eyes wide in shock as she clonked him over the head with her favourite teddy bear- mr snuggles- and told her that her best friend pegusis the unicorn would come and yell at him for trying to steal her cookie. There was priceless and then there was the look on Damons face. It was something she frequently teased him about, paticularly the part when he menchened his dradon- fluffy. She found it very amusing as it were, he on the other did not. "Kallia." he sighed, his ice blue eyes exasperated as he shoved a hand through his curly locks in frustration. "Must you keep bringing that up? I was six at the time, Fluffy seemed like a perfectly acceptavle name for a dragon." Kallia let out a delicate snort and smirked, detangling herself from his arms and begining to dance with an invisable partner. "Yes Damon, I must. Because it was one of the few times in my life that ive laughrd so hard, if it wasnt for mother reminding me that it was very unlady like, i probably would have a had a slight accident." she glanced over her shoulder, eyebrows arched in an elegant slant, questioning if he would disagree. Damon was smart enough to reckognise a lost battle when he saw one, and settled for heaving a long suffering sigh and joining the dance, spining her around and dipping her low while she laughed loudly, carelessly and at that very perfect moment, she was living the fairytale.

xxx

Awhile later as Damon walked her home, Kallia remembered a recent piece of news that she had heard from one of the housemaids. "Damon? Have you seen the new girl yet? I belive her name is Katherine. Katherine Pierce?" Damon shook his head in a negative as he grasped her hand in his. "No, but ive heard of her arrivel. It seems she's caused quite a stir in Mystic Falls." Kallia rolled her eyes at Damons amused tone, nodding polietly to one of her fathers friends as he strolled past withhis wife. "I hear she's quite a picture." she drawled, casting a sideway glance at Damon and trying to keep her voice nocholent. She didnt think it worked very well. Damon canteered to a stop, turning to Kallia with eyes that litterally twinkled with mischief. "Do i hear jealousy in your dulcet tones m'lady?" he quipped, one eyebrow quirked and a devistating smile tugging at his lips. Kallia sniffed and began to walk again. "Of course not." she scoffed, "Just seeing if i need to spice up the competion is all." Damon moved so fast, that to Kallia he was only a faint blur of colour, and placed himself in her path and lifting her small hand to his lips. "There is no competition." he murmmered sweetly, eyes downcast as he kissed the small lapsis lazuli stone that was incrusted into the silver engagement ring he had given her. "Katherine Pierce or no Katherine Pierce, you my dearest Kallia, are the only girl i will ever see. I give you my word to love you for the rest of my life." Damons blue eyes where wide and sincere and she felt her heart swell at his unusually tender words. "I love you too Damon." and she did, with her whole heart, body and soul. Yet she couldnt seem to shake the feeling that this would be the one time Damon Salvatore broke his word.

xxx

A/N: Yes, i know Damon is very OC but this was before Katherine became the center of his undead universe, etc, etc, and he was much more of an innocent. So in the next few chapters I plan to bring Katherine into the mix and ruffle poor Kallia's feathers so there will be alot more drama and some twists. :D Oh and the 1864 timeline will only be for a little while, I know its a little boring for some of you and im really sorry but i need the backround for Damons big surprise in the present time! Anyway, i hope you enjoyed and please review if you want the next chapter! :)

-C xx


	2. Chapter 2

The beauty of imagination

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing- except Kallia, Clara and Lucy who are in fact created by moi! :D

xxx

Kallia was restless.

Restless to the point where not even her beloved sister, Lucile, could console her frayed and weary nerves, and so it left her no choice but to pace up and down the confinements of her bedroom like a caged animal. In all honesty that's exactly what she did feel like, an animal yearning to be out in the wilderness but unable to brake through the cruel iron bars that trapped her in place. She wanted out! She needed out and into the forest, where she could wander around, could be free. That's exactly what she would do. Glancing down, Kallia felt her lips turn down in a frown as she took in her dress. It wasn't one of her favourites; an unholy shade of gold with an almost constricting bodice, but her father adored the dress and often commented on how much she looked like her mother in the intolerable thing. She couldn't very well go out and destroy something he was clearly so fond of. Kallia cursed the wicked thing as she continued to pace. She supposed she could call her maid up to help her re-dress, but then she would feel obligated to give an excuse and then the news would surely get back to her father, who in turn would not be happy. He didn't understand Kallia's need for adventure, for nature and often lectured her that she needed to become more of a lady. So that was out of the question. Feeling moody and frustrated, the small blonde stopped pacing and huffed in annoyance. She threw herself on the nearby cushy, white window seat, letting out a yelp of pain as something sharp and pointy dug into her thigh. Perfect. She muttered a few words that a 'lady' should probably never utter, and shoved her hand under the plush cousins in search of the offending object. After a few moments of silence, the young girl let out a sharp cry of triumph as her finger tips connected with something solid, one that quickly died on her lips as she stared at the small book in her hand. It was beautiful of course, a soft black velvet cover with delicate gold ribbons sewn into the seams. The most prized possession Kallia owned: Her mothers photo album.

The blonde scowled as she felt wetness dew in her blue orbs and swiped angrily at the moisture, she hated to cry. Hated being reduced to making small pitiful noises, that of an infant who knew no better, despised the dreadful heaviness in her chest that made her feel as though she might spontaneously combust. Crying was vulnerability and one thing Kallia couldn't afford to be was vunarable."Kallia! Dearest one, why are you crying?" Kallia spun around at the sound of her eldest sister, Clara's, voice and smiled sheepishly as she gestured to the little black book. She knew Clara of all people would understand. Out of the three sisters, Kallia, Clara and Lucille, Clara was the eldest, smartest and most beautiful of them all in Kallia's opinion. At the age of nine-teen, Clara was tall and willowy, with smooth chestnut hair that fell to the middle of her back and cool, assessing grey eyes that where smart and practical half of the time and Kind and gentle the other. She had a natural air of careless elegance about her, one that no matter how hard someone tried, could not be mimicked and Kallia had lost count of the number of times she had stared at her own porcelain complexion in the mirror and wished to have Clara's natural tan, or gazed at her shiny blue orbs and wished for that unusual soft grey to magically appear and make her seem to have years of wisdom and knowledge behind the pretty mask. She had once told Clara of her thoughts when she had been seven and her sister ten, but she had just laughed it off claiming that Kallia was an odd child who didn't see herself very clearly at all. The blonde often pondered over her sister's words and wondered what she had meant. A sad silence had descended over the two girls, both far away and distant as they thought about their mother. She had died of cancer when Kallia was just fourteen, Lucille's age, and she still had a hard time thinking of her mother without needing to cry. "Have we shown this to Lucy yet?" Clara wondered, her grey eyes cool as ever and carefully void of any emotion as she gazed levelly at Kallia who shook her head.

"No. Though I don't know why, she has been very curious over mother." Which was true, Kallia thought sadly, picturing the blubbering mess of a ten year old that Lucy had been the day she found out about her mama's death. She still had nightmares about that day. "Well," Clara said, advancing on Kallia and taking the small book out of her hands. "Perhaps its time we did."

Xxx

"Lucy? Open up."

Kallia sighed impatiently and ignored the amused glance Clara sent her way, glaring at the huge wooden door. Must her sister be so slow? As if on cue, a rattled resounded throughout the deserted hallway and the door opened up, revealing an agitated Lucy with her hands on her hips. At the age of fourteen, Lucille Smith was the bookworm of trio with a huge love for astronomy. Kallia often teased the younger girl that her passion for stars was beginning to shape how she looked as a young woman, which in any case was somewhat true. The teen had the most unusual eyes Kallia had ever seen, even more so than Clara's. They where vivid liquid silver that seemed to reflect the light, almond shaped and framed by long dark lashes. Her skin had an almost luminous quality, free of any blemishes and unmarred by freckles. And her white-blonde hair was like woven silk, flowing down to her elbows and shimmering like star shine when caught in the light. Also very beautiful and although the where sisters, Kallia often laughed at the irony of how different they all looked. "What do you need?" Lucy asked vaguely, waving one slender hand in the air as she glanced impatiently over her shoulder. "You're book will still be here when were done sister." Kallia remarked, sauntering past Lucy and into the younger girl's room, moving towards her usual spot on the old wooden rocking chair that sat in the corner. Clara followed shortly after shooting an apologetic smile towards Lucy and then a look of gentle reproach at Kallia. "We didn't mean to disturb you Lucy, its just we have something you might want to see." She murmured, looking at Kallia for confirmation who hummed lazily in agreement. Lucy, used to her sister's carefree approach on everything, simply rolled her eyes and turned towards Clara expectantly. "What is it?" she asked curiously, mimicking Clara as she sat daintily on the blue clad bed. Kallia sighed, throwing a grin at her youngest sister. "It's a sort of book, so we know you'll just love It." she teased, but Lucy ignored her and frowned suspiciously. "Sort of?" She questioned and Kallia pointed towards Clara. "She has it now." Clara looked unsure for a moment, but with the heavy weight of both girls stares on her she made her decision and withdrew her arm from behind her back, watching wearily as Lucy's eyes immediately latched on to the velvet book and began to analyze it with furrowed brows. "Its beautiful," she breathed, "but what is it?"

"Mothers photo album."

Xxx

The silence in the room was deafening.

Kallia shifted uneasily on her rocking chair, watching her baby sisters face as she stared at the small black book with an unreadable expression and hooded eyes. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all. "Lucy?" she asked softly, getting up and moving towards the bed. Lucy looked up at her with sparkling silver eyes. "Why did you want to show it to me?" she whispered, looking back at the book. Kallia felt unusually helpless and when she cast a look at Clara she could see she felt the same way. "We thought you might want to see. We can take it away if you don't." Clara said attentively, reaching for the troublesome book, but Lucy's hand shot out and kept it firmly in place. "No, I want see it, I do. It's just..." she seemed at a loss for words and looked up at both of her sisters in despair. They understood. "Move over." Kallia sighed, lifting her long skirt from the floor and with practised skill, sidling on to the bed and cuddling into her sisters. They used to do this all the time when they where little, if one of them needed comfort all of them did. "I don't know what to think." Was Lucy's small response after a beat of silence? Kallia gave her arm a comforting squeeze that spoke volumes to all three of them.

They understood.

Xxx

"Have you two heard of the ball fathers holding?"

It was at least an hour later and all three girls lay in a tangled embrace of arms and legs, none knowing where one started and the other ended, faces wet from both the crying and laughing they had done. It was a nice feeling. Kallia lazily turned her head that was rested on Clara's stomach to look at Lucy. "I wasn't aware that a ball was being held." She answered, frowning slightly at the thought. Her father always told them if he was planning an event. "No, neither have I." Clara said, sounding just as doubtful as Kallia felt. Lucy nibbled her lower lip a little and ran a hand through her hair. "I wouldn't have heard either if it weren't for overhearing father taking to Mr Salvatore about it. I believe it's to welcome Miss Pierce to Mystic Falls." She mumbled, and Kallia's frown deepened."Hmm. When is it being held Lucy?"

"Two days from now."

Kallia's mouth dropped open and she was pretty sure that Clara was having a similar reaction. Two days? How had they not heard of this? Their father usually rambled on about these sorts of things to them weeks before the event was even officially planned.

Very odd.

"So who is going to escort you Lucy?" Clara asked, seeming eager to dismiss the previous subject. Lucy grimaced and flopped down on the bed with a sigh. "I have no idea. Father will most likely choose me another dim witted idiot to dance with and I shall be bored out of my mind." She complained lightly and the girls giggled. "Well, we all know who will be escorting Kallia of course." Lucy teased, winking slyly at Kallia who refused to take the bait and turning to Clara. "But who will be accompanying our dearest Clara?" she mused, and Kallia was also interested in the answer. "Yes, who will be you're escort Clara?" she asked, and the eldest girl turned a delicate shade of pink. "Perhaps... Stefan?" She said shyly, causing both of her sisters to leap up with a little squeal. "We knew it!" they cooed triumphantly, "We knew you had a liking to Stefan!" It was true that Kallia had always thought they made a fine match, both were kind and gentle hearted, sharing each others likes and dislikes. They where perfect for each other! Clara ducked her head, causing her chestnut locks to tumble over her now cherry coloured face and Kallia's fierce grin intensified.

Oh this ball was going to be superb.

Xxx

A/N: Okay, so first off I would just like a chance to say how sorry I am for the space between updates- my lap top went all screw-ey and I had exams to revise for! :(

I know, I suck and I really am sooooo sorry but at least it gave me a chance to write this chapter and make it kinda long-ish. (I think it was something like four pages on Microsoft. Woo! ^.^) There was no Damon in this chapter but I really wanted Kallia to have a family background and since she and her sisters are all so close they will obviously be in the story quite allot. What do you think of Clara and Lucy? There characters will develop allot as time goes on and I'm planning a few twists as far as their concerned. ;D So stay tuned for that dear readers! :)

Oh and before I forget a hugely massive fudge, chocolate and cherry topped thank you to anyone who read, reviewed, favourite or alerted! This chapter's for you guys!

Enjoy.

Peace, love and Damon

-C xx


End file.
